


kids and their messy marriages

by Mishtique



Series: Bridgerton Shenanigans [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, F/M, Kids, Marriage, Primary School, THEYRE SO YOUNG AND ADORABLE, mentioned anthony bridgerton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishtique/pseuds/Mishtique
Summary: One time Simon gets scared of the idea of marrying the screaming girl at the park and a second time, later, when he realized marrying Daphne wouldn't be that bad.
Relationships: Simon Basset/Daphne Bridgerton
Series: Bridgerton Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093811
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	kids and their messy marriages

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a tiktok (sound) that goes like this:   
> “Why are you crying?”  
> “Because she (inaudible crying and mumbling) she wanna marry me and that’s why I’m crying!”  
> “You crying because you don’t wanna marry her?”   
> “Ye”   
> “I will marry you!”   
> (high pitched screaming) 
> 
> I searched high and low for the one who editted this with Simon and Daphne but I really couldn't find it. If anyone knows what I'm talking about, link it to me!

_< B R I D G E R T O N: THE FIRST TIME >_

Sarah was surprised with a sight she didn’t expect when she decided that day to take Simon to the park. Even though she had quite modern views, she decided to be stay at home mom, at least for the first four years of Simon’s life. Her marriage wasn’t the most time consuming considering her husband was overseas quite a lot for work, and while Simon kept her busy quite a lot, she really needed to get out of the house from time to time.

So today felt like a good day to take Simon to the park. They lived quite lavishly and had their own big garden where Simon could play, but it didn’t have other children, which this park had. Sarah liked to think that she gave Simon everything she could but she knew she couldn’t replace the impact kids of the same age had on her son, so to the public park it was.

And really, it was going great. He played around with strangers, quickou are ly making friends. It was safe, mothers everywhere on the lookout.

So what had Simon this, it weren’t sad tears, these were almost “Mommy I’m scared but also really frustrated tears”. What an interesting combination. But this wasn’t how she had raised her son.

“Simon, breathe,” she had, taking a hold of his shoulders so he would look at her. “Why are you crying this bad, what has happened?”

“Because she,” her son started quite strong, but within seconds it became an inaudible mess of half spoken words, tears and stutters, but he got back on track, “she wanna marry me! That’s why I’m crying mommy!”

Well, this was certainly an interesting development. Such a young age and already ladies after him. Though it seems like he wasn’t ready for it quite yet.

“You are crying because you don’t want to marry her?” Sarah repeated, just to make sure she heard him right.

He quickly nodded his head, tears slowly receding: “Ye.”

Sarah didn’t really see why it was such a problem, normally Simon didn’t have any problem with saying no, none at all. “So why didn’t you just say no?”

“I WILL marry you!” A high pitched child voice suddenly announced and Sarah winced at the tone. Guess the answer presented itself already. She was a child, probably only a year younger than Simon, but as a mother Sarah really could see she was a beautiful child. Curly hair that was all around her, piercing eyes that could probably make great puppy eyes and dressed in the cutest dress.

O, how she had wanted a daughter.

“Daphne!” An older voice suddenly rang. “A lady does not proclaim such actions, no less when the man in question is crying. Dear lord Daphne, you’re scaring the boys to tears.” The woman, assumingly the girl’s mother turned to Sarah. “I’m so sorry for her actions, I think she still hasn’t figured out just how much impact her words have,” she apologised.

Sarah just laughed, “It’s fine, I was just a bit surprised, I’m sure she meant no ill intend.”

_< B R I D G E R T O N: THE SECOND TIME >_

Simon blinked. He hadn’t expected things to turn out like this. Really, really hadn’t expected it to go like this. Especially not considering how they first met.

He and Daphne went to the same primary school, her older brother Anthony in his grade. Anthony was nice, but he still didn’t know how to act around Daphne, considering she was younger and a girl and girls were strange and – And Simon really didn’t know how to deal with her.

So when their primary school decided to do a historical photoshoot for Christmas, Simon was a little miffed. He didn’t like dressing up and all that strange stuff, he rather play outside with Anthony, building those houses in the woods, and fancy clothes did not allow such thing. But with historical photoshoots came couples – because the best Christmas present for parents was couple-children-pictures. Of course, nobody even questioned it.

However, who did ask questions, were girls. And they were asking him. Asking him if they could be a couple for the photoshoot. And it made him uncomfortable; he didn’t know how to deal with these girls and they’re strange so he did the only thing he could think of. His mom had told him many times he shouldn’t lie, but this seemed like a proper reason to lie. 

“Sorry, I’m taking pictures with Daphne,” he said, pulled his best apologising smile and went on playing.

He really thought he’d get away with it, especially since Daphne was so adamant on marrying him back then.

Apparently, he was wrong.

There he stood, a few days before Christmas break (which he was really glad for, because finally, finally no school no strange girls and just playing around in the woods for two weeks. If his mom didn’t force him to do homework, that was.) in the historical clothing his teacher pulled out for him. Nothing strange, really, except for the fact that the photographer was talking to Daphne. A Daphne who was sniffling, obviously from crying. So he itched closer, as much as he could without being noticed so he could hear more.

“Why are you crying, sweetie?” the photographer asked, obviously trying to calm her down.

“Because I’m,” Daphne said something Simon couldn’t hear, “I’m going to have to take pictures with Simon and that’s why I’m crying.” Simon didn’t understand why it made him feel bad, he didn’t understand much of feelings at all to be honest, or girls, who were even worse, but it didn’t feel good.

“Do you not want to take pictures with Simon?”

Simon held his breath.

“No-o, I don’t want to,” Daphne said, and Simon thought he could actually hear his heart break. Though he couldn’t understand why, he was the one who didn’t want to marry her in the first place. “I want to take pictures with Anthony,” she continued, voice increasing slightly.

“Dear, your brother is already paired up with Kate. And you know how this goes, we are recreating these pictures, and you shouldn’t take them with your brother. Isn’t it way more fun with Simon?”

“But mommy said that Anthony should be the only man in my life for the next few years,” Daphne continued, and Simon once again didn’t understand himself. He felt relieved that the only reason she didn’t want to was because of Anthony. At least it wasn’t some other guy.

Bad thoughts, Simon, bad thoughts, he said to himself.

The photographer was at a loss of words for a few seconds, probably trying to understand how it went, but then a look of understanding crossed his face. “That’s probably because your mom doesn’t want to loose you to any other boys yet, but Simon is friends with your brother right?” A nod. “Then you should see Simon as a brother too, Anthony would be okay with him. Now dry your tears, you’re a big girl, and we shall take beautiful pictures.”

Daphne nodded, dried her tears and turned around before Simon could hide himself, resulting in the both of them making eye contact.

And Daphne smiled her biggest smile.

Ah, Simon thought, maybe marrying her in the future wouldn’t be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon, that if the Bridgertons and Bassets were modern families and Sarah is alive, just like in this one, the Bassets would be less old fashioned than the Bridgertons. I don't know exactly why - Violet would give her kids lots of free time but in her teaching, she would have these more old fashioned views, like Anthony being the head of the family and most important in Daphne's life untill she finds a relationship etc. 
> 
> Also, I just had to throw in a Daphne-who-is-a-tiny-bit-obsessed/enthralled-by-her-brother because they had amazing chemistry in the TV show (don't tell me otherwise) and have you read the fics?? the one where Simon and Daphne keep having Anthony walk in on their... tea because they want Anthony to drink a cup with them? They're amazing omfg. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you'd like to! And I wanted to thank you guys for the amazing response on the first bridgerton fanfiction I posted. Had me so happy all day.


End file.
